Ashlynn Owens
Ashlynn Owens is a main protagonist of Better Together. She is the daughter of James and Stephanie Owens, and the older sister of Jack Owens. Her closest friends are Haley Johnson, Ernie Parker, and Jacob Harrison. She is “portrayed” by G Hannelius normally. She is “portrayed” by Ava Kolker as a 9-year-old. Personality Ashlynn is very cheerful and optimistic. She sometimes lives in her own fantasy world. She is outgoing as well. She has big plans for the future, and it is important to her to get good grades. Biography Pilot In this episode, Ashlynn finds out that Haley’s parents are fighting, and tries to help make her feel better. She also helps Jack try to make Nora feel better. Dance of a Lifetime In this episode, Ashlynn and her friends are excited to go to their high school dance, Ashlynn wants to go with Jacob, but can‘t figure out how to ask him. Family Games In this episode, Ashlynn, her family, the Johnson Girls, Ernie, Jacob, and Jacob’s brother, Miles, play a game on family game night, as her parents are trying to accept her friends joining their game. Family James Owens Main article: Ashlynn and James James is Ashlynn’s father, they are like most fathers/daughters. James is a bit over protective of Ashlynn such as when she wanted to go on her first date with Jacob and he said she’s still too young to date despite her being 16. He also gives her good advice and helps her with her problems. Stephanie Owens Main article: Ashlynn and Stephanie Stephanie is Ashlynn’s mother, they are very close because they are the girls in their family. Stephanie usually sides with Ashlynn when she disagrees with James. Ashlynn knows she can usually go to Stephanie when she needs help or advice, but she also knows not to cross her mom when she’s angry. Jack Owens Main article: Owens Kids Jack is Ashlynn’s little brother, they have a good sibling relationship. They are alike in the sense that they are both cheerful and smart, but also a bit naive. Jack finds it amusing to spy on Ashlynn and wants to know what’s going on with her. However, they get along most of the time. Friends Haley Johnson Main article: Ashlynn and Haley Haley is Ashlynn’s best friend, they are very close, despite being totally different. They hang out all the time, and Haley comes over to Ashlynn’s house multiple times a day. Their younger siblings are both also friends with each other. The two are basically inseparable and spend tons of time together. Ernie Parker Main article: Ashlynn and Ernie Ernie is Ashlynn’s close friend, they are similar in ways such as they are both smart and a little quirky. They hang out with their other friends a lot, especially since they all go to the same school. They tell secrets to each other, and they appear to be very close with each other and get along very well. Jacob Harrison Main article: Ashlynn and Jacob Jacob is Ashlynn’s friend and love interest, they are a lot alike because they both believe in people, they both want to get good grades, and they are both friendly to everyone. They hang out with their other friends frequently, since they all go to the same school. They get along very well with each other. Nora Johnson Main article: Ashlynn and Nora Nora is Ashlynn’s friend’s sister, and her brother’s friend, they get along fairly well, despite that they don’t have much in common. Ashlynn wanted to help Jack help Nora when she and Haley were feeling sad. Although they have very little in common, the two still care for each other, and still look out for each other. Miles Harrison Miles is Ashlynn’s crush’s older brother, they seem to get along okay, but Miles is sort of the cool older brother that likes to get a good laugh. They are both pretty nice, but Miles is a bit more confident in himself that Ashlynn is in herself. They get along most of the time, and he tried to help her on their game night. Trivia * Ashlynn is the nicest one of their group. * She is 16 years old. * Ashlynn is best friends with Haley Johnson. * She freaks out when Haley leaves for a long period of time. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Owens Family Category:Students Category:Main Kids